stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
King Albu
Biography King Albu was the fanatical leader of the oviraptors and is the main antagonist in The Hatching Horror, although he makes a posthumous side appearance in Revenge of the FANG. Albu was the ruler of Ovid and used its mostly peaceable people for slave labour. He was obsessed with eating eggs, and he forced his many children to travel all over space to gather them for him, in particular exotic or rare ones. Insane, stubborn, and greedy, Albu would never listen to other dinosaurs who tried to make him see reason. His extensive family included Prince Goopo, his heir, Prince Hibbit, and Prince Shelly, his youngest son, who did not like eggs or stealing for his father. The rest of the family viewed him as cowardly, useless, and weak. The Hatching Horror Eventually this practice led to a confrontation with the astrosaurs when Albu's offspring attempted to steal some plateosaurus eggs. After a battle, the oviraptors got away, but when Albu tried to eat the plundered eggs, he discovered that they were fakes created by Professor Sog to illustrate his lecture. Albu chased the Sauropod all the way to Platus Two, but his royal ship crash-landed on the planet's surface. This did not deter him, though, and he continued the hunt on foot, using the oldest of his sons, the equally egg-mad Prince Goopo, as his lieutenant. The youngest of the party, Prince Shelly, constantly tried and failed to talk sense into his father. Eventually Albu and his sons caught up with Teggs and demanded the plateosaurus eggs, but the Stegosaurus distracted them by telling Albu that Platus Two itself was a gigantic egg. Albu and most of his children started eating at once. Only Shelly stayed behind to shout unheeded warnings. The fountain the oviraptors were on opened and they fell into the resulting hole, where King Albu and the others were eaten by a star dragon embryo. This makes him unique as one of the only series villains who was killed off instead of being sent to jail like the rest. Revenge of the FANG .]] However, in Revenge of the FANG, King Albu resurfaced as an active member of this evil organization and confronted Teggs with the other FANG members in their hidden base on Tartara. Albu refused to give any details of how he had survived the encounter on Platus Two, but only said that he had indeed returned and wanted revenge against Teggs. He also claimed that he had released Dasta, Tonka, and Attila from prison, but, once again, neglected to say how or why. As it turned out, this Albu was a mechanical dino-droid that was created by Attila along with copies of Crool Dasta and Tonka the mammoth- In fact, the entire FANG was a set-up to extort some Mega-Spray Y out of Teggs. As all of the robots were defeated, Teggs has apparently seen the last of the deceased oviraptor monarch. Personality King Albu was crazed, obsessive, and twisted, caring more about eggs than his family's safety. He mistreated and threatened his slaves and his own children frequently, notorious for his short temper and greed, even admitting to his own insanity with no regrets. His main pleasure in life was to sample new eggs in a variety of ways. Despite his royal background, Albu wasn't afraid to get his claws dirty in a fight, wielding a ray gun while chasing Teggs. However, his obsession also made him easily distracted, and he sometimes lost track himself. His short temper lasted until his death, as he was heard shouting at the star dragon before it ate him. Trivia * King Albu was an Oviraptor philceratops. * Albu is the first major series villain to die, followed by Major Terrorkon and (eventually) General Loki. * King Albu's name originates from the Latin word for "white", albus, as in egg white. This continues the theme of most of the oviraptor nobles' names all relating somehow with eggs. * On the cover art for the American edition of The Hatching Horror, Albu is depicted as a green velociraptor with red eyes and a sickle-shaped claw while his sons are smaller, red raptors. * Albu is the only theropod villain to (accurately) not have a forked tongue. * On the collector's card for the FANG, Albu is erroneously portrayed as a pterosaur. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Oviraptors Category:Royalty Category:Deceased characters Category:AOTMs Category:QOTMs Category:Steve Cole's favourite characters